kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Eiji Hino
Random Comb's Stats Here someting I noticed with OOO stats is the punching power and kicking power of TaToBa; is the same as the same punching power as Latoratah and Kicking power of Gatakiriba. That means the arm medal always gives the same punching power and the legs same give the kicking power and the height is determided by the head. Maybe we could do this for the random combo's TakaKiriBa Statistics: *'Length': 194cm *'Weight': ??? Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power: '''4t *'Kicking power: 12t *'''Maximum Jump Height: ??? *'Maximum Running Speed': ??? "TaJaDoru" vs "TaJaDol" -- What's a "Condol?" Why in the world did we change "TaJaDoru" to "TaJaDol?" That's not even remotely correct. The three animals for that combo are Taka, Kujako, and ConDOR (an actual bird), not "Condol." There's no such thing as a "condol." Where is the source material that justified this? Cipher.cero 23:39, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Here is the offical Tv Asahi page on TaJoDol http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/rider/tajadol.html notice the dol Ovidkid, March 8, 2011 Wow. I'm actually very surprised, though I probably shouldn't be. Thanks for that--I didn't want to change the article without making sure. Cipher.cero 00:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Just another thought--it's obviously a mistake. As we all know, even official sites are known to make typos, and since they're using a romanized word it's obvious that there was an error in translation. We all know it's supposed to be "Condor." Should we just ignore that, then? CipherCero Look to quote the wiki Bandai uses "Cheetah" and "Condol" for whatever reasons (check out http://www.b-boys.jp/ooo/). We use their names unless it's blatantly incorect (like Engine Brade or Medajaribur). If it's "Tajadol", then we'll use "CondolOvidkid 16:49, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, in that case, we do know that "Condol" is blatantly incorrect, so why use it? CipherCero 15:44, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Look soom Japanse people mispronce English words if you listen closly to the scanner you can hear it say condolOvidkid 02:28, April 30, 2011 (UTC) No, the scanner quite clearly says "Kondoru." And yes, some Japanese people frequently mispronounce -and- misspell English words. We know "kondoru" refers to "condor," which is an actual bird of prey, just like we know that "bureido" refers to "blade." So how is this case any different? CipherCero 06:53, April 30, 2011 (UTC) You hear doru I hear dol and every japanse site says dol Ovidkid 06:58, April 30, 2011 (UTC) There is actually no possible way you could hear "dol" since the letter "L" doesn't even exist in the Japanese alphabet, hence the frequent misspellings between languages. You know what? Most Japanese sites say "Enginebrade" and "Medjaribur," too. Should we retroactively change all of those instances knowing that they're blatantly wrong? CipherCero 06:05, May 2, 2011 (UTC) There really should be exceptions to using official spellings when they're obviously Engrish (ex engine brade, condol, return it to the life and the god) 09:56, July 18, 2011 (UTC) This page is too long Helo everyone. I think this page is too long. I suggest that we make a new page about Medals which will cover up about Core and cell medal. Is this a good idea. I want to prevent this page form become error again. Woodboy 12:14, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :Go ahead and split the arsenal Check out Gentaro Kisaragi and Category:Fourze Arsenal to see how you can split off pages. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 12:33, February 21, 2012 (UTC)'' ::But sir, is everyone don't mind if anyone split the page, I don't want to create trouble with others Woodboy 12:57, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Don't worry about it, as long as you follow how we did it with Fourze, you should be fine. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 13:07, February 25, 2012 (UTC)'' Why aren't the other past riders included? Referring to the Trivia entry: "He is the seventh Rider whose powers were made for evil intentions, as his OOO Driver was created so that the Previous OOO could rule the world. The first being Kotaro Minami, as the King Stones were created for the Gorgom Century Kings, with Kotaro being intended into a Century King, and the sole victor would become the Creation King by having both stones of the Sun and the Moon. Faiz, Kaixa, and Delta, were the second, third, and fourth, as their Gears were created by SmartBrain to protect the Orphnoch King when he awakes. Wataru was the fifth, as Kiva's power was created for the King of the Fangires to use. Tsukasa, having his DecaDriver being created for him to lead Dai-Shocker, was the sixth." ...Takeshi Hongo, Hayato Ichimonji, Shigeru Jo, Hiroshi Tsukuba, and Ryo Murasame have some history that mentioned that they were made for evil purposes before escaping (like Kotaro Minami) before their personality were overwritten. *Kamen Rider #1 was originally meant to become an elite Shocker combatant. *Kamen Rider #2 was meant to defeat #1 and replace him as the elite Shocker combatant to lead the Shocker Riders. *Kamen Rider Stronger (and Tackle) was (were) also meant to become Black Satan's elite warrior. *Kamen Rider (Skyrider) was originally for Neo-Shocker's cyborg army. *Kamen Rider ZX became Badan's warrior before regaining his memories. Shin Kamatsuri (Kamen Rider Shin) and Masaru Aso (Kamen Rider ZO) both became an experiment guinea pig to perfect the formula for the most powerful being. Although unintentional, both of these projects lead to the final boss of each movie: Iwao Himuro and Doras. Sijfer (talk) 18:40, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Number of Combos The article says 129, if you count all the ones listed in the forms section there are 135. --Revan's Exile (talk) 13:38, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Huh Remind me again: why was this page locked? Joker-Man (talk) 05:47, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Lexbex123 (talk) 03:07, December 29, 2014 (UTC)lexbex123 Eiji Hino is getting out of control turning into the corrupted form, then Greeed mutation all because Doctor Kiyoto Maki. That is just awful. I hate it when Eiji has absorbed fails Putotyra combo! New Forms CSM has just released their first trailer for the CSM OOO Driver, and it comes with some new forms. Should we post them up now or wait until we get better images and information about the forms? Trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R1e3c9e9Dio Legognocchi101 (talk) 23:48, December 12, 2017 (UTC) Technically, we already posted them when it was announced. Look at OOO's forms.Aldo The Fox (talk) 00:13, December 13, 2017 (UTC) They're gone. They're not even hidden within the source code. Also, Merry ChristmasLegognocchi101 (talk) 01:18, December 26, 2017 (UTC) New combo powers? Do the new combos have unique combo powers, like the Green combo allowing for self duplication? Maswartz (talk) 03:56, January 24, 2019 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Toei or Bandai haven't anything for the New Combos except for the Hadokari medal. Uchu40 (talk) 04:42, May 29, 2019 (UTC)